List of Disney Channel Stars
The following is a list of Disney stars from Disney Channel Original Series, Disney Channel Original Movies,Walt Disney Pictures. A * Aaryn Doyle - Lola Scott (Camp Rock) * Adam Irigoyen - Deuce Martinez (Shake It Up) * Alex Hirsch - Grunkle Stan Pines (Gravity Falls), Soos (Gravity Falls) * Anneliese van der Pol - Chelsea Daniels (That's So Raven) * Alyson Michalka - Keely Teslow (Phil of the Future), Taylor Callum (Cow Belles) * Amanda Michalka - Courtney Callum (Cow Belles) * Adrienne Bailon - Alana (That's So Raven), Chanel Simmons (The Cheetah Girls) Series * Ashley Tisdale - Maddie Fitzpatrick (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, Hannah Montana, ), Sharpay Evans (High School Musical),(High School Musical 2),(High School Musical 3: Senior Year), Camille Leon (Kim Possible), Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb)'' * Amy Bruckner - Pim Diffy (Phil of the Future), Haley Long (American Dragon: Jake Long) * Alyson Stoner - Sally (Mike's Super Short Show), Max (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody), Ally (That's So Raven), Victoria (Lilo & Stitch: The Series), Isabella (Phineas and Ferb), Caitlyn Gellar (Camp Rock) * Adam Lamberg - David Gordon (Lizzie McGuire) * Anna Maria Perez de Tagle - Ashley Dewitt (Hannah Montana), Ella (Camp Rock) * Adrian R'Mante - Esteban Ramirez (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody), *Allie Grant - Agnes (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody) * A.J. Trauth - Alan Tweety (Even Stevens) * Ashlie Brillault - Kate Sanders (Lizzie McGuire) * Arvie Lowe Jr - Mr. Digg (Lizzie McGuire) * Ashley Leggat - Casey MacDonald (Life with Derek), Marcia (Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen) * Ariel Waller - Marti Venturi (Life with Derek) *Allisyn Ashley Arm - herself (Disney Channel's Totally New Year 2008), Zora Lancaster (Sonny With A Chance) *Alexz Johnson - Annie Thelen (So Weird) *Alexandria Deberry - Paisley (''ANT Farm) *Ally Maki - Keiko Ishizuka (Shake it Up) B * Bella Thorne - CeCe Jones (Shake It Up), Avalon Greene (Frenemies) * Billy Ray Cyrus - Robby Stewart (Hannah Montana), (Hannah Montana: The Movie), Buck Buckerson (Phineas and Ferb) * Brenda Song - London Tipton (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody and The Suite Life On Deck), Wendy (Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior), Jennifer (Get A Clue), Natasha Kwon-Schwartz (Stuck in the Suburbs), Tia (Phil Of The Future), Samantha Kwan (The Ultimate Christmas Present) * Brian Stepanek - Arwin Hawkhauser (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody), Himself (Brian O' Brian) * Brittany Curran - Chelsea (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody) * Brandon Baker - Zack (Even Stevens) Johnny Kapahala (Johnny Tsunami), (Johnny Kapahala: Back on Board) * Bridgit Mendler - Penny (JONAS), Juliet Van Heuson (Wizards of Waverly Place), Teddy Duncan (Good Luck Charlie), Olivia White (Lemonade Mouth)'' *Brent Tarnol - Josh (Sonny With A Chance) * Brandon Mychal Smith- Lil' Danny Dawkins (Phil of the Future), Razor (That's So Raven), Nico Harris (Sonny With a Chance), Bling (''Let It Shine) ''Stubby (Starstruck) * ''Belinda Metz - Irene Bell (So Weird) * Blake Michael - Charlie Delgado (Lemonade Mouth), Tyler James (Dog With A Blog) C * Caroline Sunshine - Tinka Hessenheffer (Shake It Up) * China Anne McClain - Isabel (Hannah Montana) Kiara Tyshana (JONAS) Tina (Wizards of Waverly Place) Chyna Parks (ANT Farm) * Christy Carlson Romano - Capt.Jennifer (Cadet Kelly), Kim Possible (Kim Possible), Ren Stevens (Even Stevens) * Cole Sprouse - Cody Martin (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody and The Suite Life On Deck), Eddie Tudor (The Prince and The Pauper) * Cody Linley - Jake Ryan (Hannah Montana) * Corbin Bleu - Chad Danforth (High School Musical,High School Musical 2, High School Musical 3: Senior Year), Johnny Collins (Hannah Montana), Isadore (Izzy) Daniels (Jump In!) * Caroline Rhea - Ilsa Shickelgrubermeiger-Von Helsing der Keppelugerhofer/Hotel Inspector (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody), Linda/Lindana Flynn (Phineas and Ferb), Lynette/Mom(Mom's Got A Date With A Vampire) * Chris Warren Jr - Zeke Baylor (High School Musical, High School Musical 2, High School Musical 3: Senior Year) * Crystal Walker - Tanya Baxter (That's So Raven) * Craig Anton - Lloyd Diffy (Phil of the Future) Mr. Pettus (Lizzie McGuire) * Come Levin - (Disney Channel France) * Charlie Stewart - Bob (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody) * Camilla Rosso - Janice (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody) * Chelsea Staub - Stephanie (Minutemen) Stella Malone (J.O.N.A.S.) Bea Goldfishberg (Fish Hooks) Alexis Bender (Starstruck) * Carlson Young - Tiffany (As The Bell Rings) * Collin Cole - Skipper (As The Bell Rings) * Clayton Snyder - Ethan Craft (Lizzie McGuire) * Carly Schroeder - Melina Bianco (Lizzie Mcguire) * Chez Starbuck - Cody Griffin - (The Thirteenth Year) *Carrie Kei Heim - Nikki Ferris (The Parent Trap 2) *Cara DeLizia - Fi (Fiona) Phillips (So Weird) *Coco Jones - Roxie Andrews (Let it Shine) D * Danielle Panabaker - Brittany Aarons (Stuck in the Suburbs), Is (Read It and Weep) * Dylan Sprouse - Zack Martin (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody), (The Suite Life on Deck), Tom Canty (The Prince and The Pauper) * David Henrie - Larry (That's So Raven), Justin Russo (Wizards of Waverly Place), Wheeze (Dadnapped) * Daran Norris - Dick Darring (The Replacements) * David McCallum - C.A.R. (The Replacements) * David DeLuise - Jerry Russo (Wizards of Waverly Place) Dad (Mostly Ghostly: Who let the ghosts out?) * Dee Bradley Baker - Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb) * David Reivers - Kenneth Daniels (Jump In!) * Davis Cleveland - Flynn Jones (Shake It Up) and River Star(Star Family) * Donna Pescow - Eileen Stevens (Even Stevens) * Dave Coulier - Lance Lebow (The Even Stevens Movie) Whit Griffin (The Thirteenth Year) * Dante Basco - Madrid (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody), Jake Long (American Dragon: Jake Long) * Demi Lovato - Mitchie Torres (Camp Rock), Sonny Monroe (Sonny With A Chance), Princess Rosalinda 'Rosie' (Princess Protection Program), Charlotte Adams (As the Bell Rings) * Davida Williams - Veronica (J.O.N.A.S.) * Debby Ryan - Bailey Pickett (The Suite Life on Deck), Abby Jensen ('' 16 Wishes), Jessie Prescott ( Jessie), Tara Adams ( Radio Rebel)'' * Durell Green - football player *Daniel Magder- Edwin Venturi (Life with Derek) *Dave Povenmire - Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) *Daniel Roebuck - Mr. Condor (Sonny With A Chance) E * Emily Osment - Lilly (Hannah Montana) Melissa Morris (Dadnapped) Gerti Giggles (Spy Kids 2: Island of Lost Dreams) + (Spy Kids 3D: Game Over) *Eden Sher - Lucy (Sonny With A Chance), Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Elisa Donovan - Sharona (Sonny With A Chance) *Eric Lively - Carey Bell (So Weird) *Erik Von Detten - Clu Bell (So Weird) *Eric Allen Kramer - Bob Duncan (Good Luck Charlie ) F * Frances Callier - Roxy (Hannah Montana) * Frankie Jonas - Himself (The Jonas Brothers: Livin The Dream) and Frankie Lucas (JONAS) (Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience) (Camp Rock 2) *Francesca Capaldi - Chloe (Dog With a Blog) G *Grey Delisle - Riley (The Replacements)) *Giovonnie Samuels - Nia (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody) *Golan Yosef - Joaquín (The Cheetah Girls 2) *Gary Cole - Joe Maxwell (Cadet Kelly) *Giulia Boverio - Disney Channel Italy *Greg Baker - Mr. Corelli (Hannah Montana) *Gabrieiguez la Rodr- Brooke (As The Bell Rings) *Genevieve Hannelius - Dakota (Sonny With A Chance), Amy Little (Leo Little's Big Show),Tiffany (Hannah Montana) Jo Keener (Good Luck Charlie), Avery Jennings (Dog With A Blog) *Gloria Cromwell - Florence (The Parent Trap 2) *Garrett Clayton- TJ Star (Star Family) H *Hilary Duff - Lizzie (Lizzie McGuire), Kelly (Cadet Kelly) *Hallie Todd - Jo (Lizzie McGuire) *Hayden Panettiere - Maddie Dolan (Tiger Cruise), a singer *Haylie Duff- Cousin Amy (Lizzie McGuire) *Hal Smith - Winnie The Pooh and Owl (Welcome To Pooh Corner) *Hayley Mills - Pollyanna Whittier (Pollyanna), Sharon McKendrick and Susan Evers (The Parent Trap) (The Parent Trap 2) (The Parent Trap 3) (The Parent Trap 4: Hawaiian Honeymoon), Mary Grant (In Search of the Castaways), Nancy Carey (Summer Magic), Nikky Ferris (The Moon-Spinners), Patricia Patti Randall (That Darn Cat), Miss Carrie Bliss (Good Morning, Miss Bliss) I * Isabella Cramp- Miranda Star(Star Family) J *Jake Thomas - Matt (Lizzie McGuire), Jason Stickler (Cory in the House) *Jasmine Richards - Peggy (Camp Rock), *Jason Dolley - Newt (Cory in the House), Connor (Read It and Weep), Virgil (Minutemen), Pete Ivey (Hatching Pete), PJ (Good Luck Charlie) *Jason Ritter - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) *Josie Lopez - Angela Morrisey (Hatching Pete '' *Josie Tysoe - Staily (Camp Rock) *Jason Earles - Jackson (Hannah Montana), Merv (Dadnapped) *Jake T. Austin - Chris (Johnny Kapahala: Back on Board), Max (Wizards of Waverly Place), (Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie) *Jeff Bennett - Mr. Tipton (voice) (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody), Mr. Long (American Dragon: Jake Long) *Jennifer Stone - Harper (Wizards of Waverly Place) * John D'Aquino - President Martinez (Cory in the House) *Joe Jonas - Joe Lucas (J.O.N.A.S.), Shane Gray (Camp Rock) *J.P. Manoux - Curtis, Vice Principal Hacket (Phil of the Future), Kuzco in replacing of David Spade in (The Emperor's New School), Vice Principal Tolkan (Minutemen) *Jerry Krenion - Chef Paolo (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody) *Justin Chon - Peter Wu (Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior) *Jordan Todosey - Lizzie MacDonald (Life with Derek) *Joy Tanner - Nora MacDonald (Life with Derek) *John Ralston- George Venturi (Life with Derek) *John Taylor - Mr Castello (Joe's History Teacher) (JONAS) *Jillian Murray - Portlyn (Sonny With A Chance), cute girl (Drake and Josh) *Judith Tannen - Jesicca Dintroff (The Parent Trap 2) K *Karan Brar - Ravi Ross (Jessie) *Kay Panabaker- Jamie Bartlett (Read It and Weep), Amber (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody), Emily Watson (Life Is Ruff), Debbie Burwick (Phil of the Future) *Kenton Duty - Gunther Hessenheffer (Shake It Up) *Kevin Jonas - Kevin Lucas (J.O.N.A.S.), Jason (Camp Rock) *Kim Rhodes - Carey Martin (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody) Mom (Mostly Ghostly: Who Let The Ghosts Out?) *Kaycee Stroh - Martha Cox (High School Musical), (High School Musical 2), (High School Musical 3: Senior Year) Leslie (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody) *Keke Palmer - Mary (Jump In!) *Kiely Williams - Aquanetta (The Cheetah Girls), (The Cheetah Girls 2), (The Cheetah Girls: One World) *Kristen Schaal - Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) *Kristen Stewart - Maddy (Catch That Kid) *Kyla Pratt - Penny Proud(The Proud Family), (The Proud Family Movie) (Lilo and Stitch: The Series) *Kyle Massey - Cory (That's So Raven), (Cory in the House) Calvin Wheeler (Life Is Ruff), Milo (Fish Hooks) *Kelly Blatz - Gene (Zoey 101), Charlie Landers and Aaron Stone (Aaron Stone), James Conroy {Sonny With A Chance) *Katie Leigh - additional voices (Aladdin]) (Rugrats), Jr. Harris and Jr. Harris Jr. (As Told By Ginger), Honker Muddlefoot (Darkwing Duck), Dumbo (Dumbo's Circus), Sunni Gummi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears), Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Daredevil, and Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show), Alex (Totally Spies!), Various boys (Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi), Mean Boy (Barnyard) *Kroopa Gandhi - Maya (Wizard of Waverly Place) L *Lalaine Vergara-Paras - Miranda Sanchez (Lizzie McGuire), Abby (You Wish!) *Laura Morano - Ally Dawson (Austin and Ally) *Leigh Allyn Baker - Mickey (Hannah Montana) and Amy Holliday ([[Good Luck Charlie''} and (Star Family} *Leo Howard - Leo Little (Leo Little's Big Show) *Leven Rambin - Rosie (Wizards of Waverly Place) *Linda Cardellini - Wendy (Gravity Falls) *Lindsay Lohan - Hallie Parker / Annie James (The Parent Trap), Lexy Gold (Get A Clue), Anna Coleman (Freaky Friday), Mary Elizabeth "Lola" Step (Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen), Maggie Peyton (Herbie: Fully Loaded) *Lindsey Black - Lexi Adams (As The Bell Rings) *Lucas Grabeel - Ryan Evans (High School Musical), (High School Musical 2), (High School Musical 3), Ethan (Halloweentown High), (Return To Halloweentown) *Lise Simms - Barbara Diffy (Phil of the Future) *Lisa Arch - Samantha Samuels (Cory in the House), Liza (Hannah Montana) *Luke Benward - Charlie (Minutemen) *Lily Holleman - Assistant (Sonny With A Chance) M *Maiara Walsh - Meena Paroom (Cory in the House) *Madison Pettis - Sophie Martinez (Cory in the House), Payton Kelly (The Game Plan) *Miley Cyrus - Miley Stewart/Hannah Monatana (Hannah Montana), (Hannah Montana: The Movie), Yatta (The Emperor's New School), Celebrity Star (The Replacements), dancing cameo (High School Musical 2) *Michael Seater - Derek Venturi (Life with Derek) *Meaghan Jette Martin - Tess Tyler (Camp Rock), Stacy (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody) *Margo Harshman- Tawny Dean - (Even Stevens) *Mitchel Musso - Oliver Oken (Hannah Montana) Jeremy (Phineas and Ferb) Raymond Figg (Life Is Ruff) *Monique Coleman - Taylor McKessie (High School Musical), (High School Musical 2), (High School Musical 3: Senior Year), Mary-Margaret (The Suite Life of Zack & Cody) *Michael Kostroff - Marshall Pike (Sonny With A Chance) *Mackenzie Phillips - Molly Phillips (So Weird) N *Nancy Cartwright - Various voices (Kim Possible), (The Replacements) *Nick Spano - Donnie Stevens (Even Stevens) *Nick Jonas - Nick Lucas(J.O.N.A.S.), Nate (Camp Rock) *Nicole Anderson - Macy Misa (J.O.N.A.S.), Marissa Hughes (Hannah Montana) *Nathan Kress - Jamie (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody) Brady Rider (Absolutley Alessandra), Freddie Benson (iCarly) *Nicholas Braun - Zeke (Minutemen), Ed (Princess Protection Program) *Nate Hartley - Carl (J.O.N.A.S.), Aaron (Hannah Montana), Ozzie ( Zeke & Luther), Jeb (iCarly), Mitch the Snitch (unfabulous) *Nancy McKeon - Connie Munroe (Sonny With A Chance) O *Olesya Rulin - Kelsi Neilsen (High School Musical, High School Musical 2, High School Musical 3: Senior Year) *Orlando Brown - Eddie Thomas (That's So Raven), Fransisco "Frankie" (Eddie's Million Dollar Cook-off), Sticky Webb (The Proud Family), Cornelius Fillmore (Fillmore!), Andy Baxley (Phil of the Future), Dobbs (Max Keeble's Big Move), Travis Elliot (Lizzie McGuire) *Olivia Holt - Kim (Kickin' It), Skylar Lewis (Girl vs. Monster), Lindy Watson (I Didn't Do It) P *Phill Lewis - Mr. Moseby (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody), (The Suite Life On Deck), Principal (Lizzie McGuire), Maurice (Dadnapped) *Peter Vives - Angel (The Cheetah Girls 2) *Patrick Warburton - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove), (Kronk's New Groove), (The Emperors New School) *Patrick Bristow - Patrick (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody) Evil Genius Stupid Helper (Underdog) *Paul/Peter Vogt - Mr. Dontzig (Hannah Montana) *Phil Baron - Eeyore and Piglet (Welcome to Pooh Corner) *Patricia Parris - Daisy Duck (Mickey's Christmas Carol),Lilly the Cat (Dumbo's Circus),Christopher Robin's Mother and Kanga (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh), Daisy Duck (Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse) *Patrik Levis - Jack Phillips (So Weird) Q R *Raini Rodriguez - Annoying Arlene (I'm in the Band), Trish (Austin and Ally) *Ricky Ullman - Phil Diffy (Phil Of The Future), Eric (Kim Possible: So the Drama), Jake Haskell (That's So Raven), Roscoe (Pixel Perfect), *Raven-Symone - Raven Baxter (That's So Raven), Galleria (The Cheetah Girls), (The Cheetah Girls 2), Ireeidessa (Tinker Bell),Raven Baxter (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody) *Roshon Fegan - Sander Loya (Camp Rock), Ty Blue (Shake It Up) *Romi Dames - Traci Von Horn (Hannah Montana) *Rebecca Rosso - Jessica (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody) *Rebecca Creskoff - Sandy Lucas (JONAS) *Big Rob - The Big Man (JONAS) *Ross Lynch - Austin Moon (Austin and Ally) *Rich Ceraulo - Santiago Geraldo (Sonny With A Chance) *Ron Gans - Kanga and Roo (Welcome to Pooh Corner) *R. Brandon Johnson- Paul Star (Star Family) S *Sabrina Bryan - Dorinda Thomas (The Cheetah Girls), (The Cheetah Girls 2), (The Cheetah Girls: One World) *Selena Gomez - Alex Russo (Wizards of Waverly Place), (Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie), Carter Mason (Princess Protection Program), Mikayla (Hannah Montana), Gwen (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody), Herself (Sonny with a Chance) *Shanica Knowles - Amber Addison (Hannah Montana), Shauna (Jump In!) *Sierra McCormick- Olive Daphne Doyle (ANT Farm), Creepy Connie (Jessie) *Sophie Tamiko Oda - Barbara Brownstein (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody) *Summer Hamilton - Summer Liya (Moved To America) *Sammi Hanratty - Holly O'Neal (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody) *Steven R. McQueen - Derek (Minutemen) *Sterling Knight - Chad Dylan Cooper(Sonny With A Chance) Lucas (Hannah Montana) *Seth Ginsberg - Toejam (As The Bell Rings) *Shia Labeouf - Louis Stevens (Even Stevens), (The Even Stevens Movie), Eddie Walker (Tru Confessions) Stanley Yelnats IV/"Caveman" (Holes) *Samantha Droke- Brooke (Princess Protection Program)) *Scheana Marie Jancan - Maria (Jonas) * Stefanie Scott- Lexi Reed(ANT Farm) and Katie Star (Star Family * Sterling Knight - actor (Hi-Jinks), Lucas (Hannah Montana), Brad (Out Of Jimmy's Head), Chad Dylan Cooper (Sonny With A Chance) Christopher Wilde (Starstruck) Chad Dylan Cooper (So Random!) *Steve Hytner - Murphy (Sonny With A Chance) T *Tamera Mowry - Camryn Barnes (Twitches) *Tia Mowry - Alex Fielding (Twitches) *Tiffany Thornton- Tawny Hart (Sonny With a Chance), Jamie (Hatching Pete), Tyler Sparks (That's So Raven), Becky (Hannah Montana), Susan (Hannah Montana) *Tahj Mowry - TJ (Smart Guy), Wade (Kim Possible), Brandon (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody) *Tara Lynne Barr - Haley (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody) *Thomas Sangster - Ferb Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) *Tony Oller - Danny (As The Bell Rings) *Tom Skerritt - Corky Mardis (Disney's Wonderful World), Bill Grand (The Parent Trap 2), Don Bared (Danger Bay) *Tyler James Williams - Cyrus DeBarge (Let it Shine) U V *Vanessa Hudgens - Gabriella Montez (High School Musical), (High School Musical 2), (High School Musical 3: Senior Year) Tintin (Thunderbirds), Corrie (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody) *Victoria Justice - Rebecca (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody) *Vincent Martella - Phineas (Phineas and Ferb) *Vicki Lewis - Mrs.Bitterman (Sonny With A Chance) W *Wendy Worthington - Brenda (Sonny With A Chance) *Will Ryan - Harold The Seahorse (The Little Mermaid), Tigger and Rabbit (Welcome to Pooh Corner) Y Z *Zac Efron - Troy Bolton(High School Musical, High School Musical 2, High School Musical 3: Senior Year), Trevor (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody) , Davey Hunkerhoff (The Replacements) *Zendaya - Rocky Blue (Shake It Up), Halley Brandon (Frenemies) Sequoia (ANT Farm) See also * Disney Channel Category:Lists Category:Actors Category:Actress